Regret
by SquishyWatermelon
Summary: Yuuki goes back to Cross Academy one last time before packing up her things, but what happens when she discovers an old photo of Zero? The past hurts her...but the future does even more, especially without him. FIRST ONE-SHOT!


HELLO D'ERE EVERYONE! How's life? Good? So, this is kinda my "first" fanfic. (Well…not really.) I used to have one, but I deleted it after. It's actually my first oneshot, so sorry if it isn't that great. But please, I don't want any flames. GO ON AHEAD WITH THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM THOUGH! Oh, and this is written from Yuuki's POV. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight, the all wonderful, Matsuri Hino does. If I did own it, well then….I guess you could say that Kaname (*ahem ahem* I meant Kana**gay**) wouldn't be in it for a very long time…..*devious grin*

* * *

~Regret~

I scuffled quietly through the familiar corridors of the day class dorm, not making the slightest bit of noise. I wasn't supposed to be here. After all, I _was _a vampire now. For some people, getting around the twisting and winding halls might have seemed terribly complicated, but not for me. I knew every inch - no, every centimeter of this place. I made my way into my old dorm room. The one that I had made so many memories with.

Nostalgia flooded through my body as I pushed open the old, dusty door. It creaked and groaned. _Just like before. _There wasn't a single thing out of place, not one. The desk was in the same place as I had left it, as was the bed and the single thing that happened here, I can still remember; my first year, the school dance, getting to meet so many amazing friends: Yori-chan, Nadeshiko-chan, and even the president. I chuckled slightly at the thought of his obsessive crush on Ruka.

Looking around the room, I picked up a photo that was taken of Zero and I right before we entered Cross Academy, and held it up to the window. Light poured in from the windows, streaking beams onto the picture. I gingerly grazed it with my fingertips.

_Zero._

I had met him almost 13 years ago, and yet, our meeting seemed like it had happened just yesterday. He was the person who was always there for me, who comforted me in his own, unique way. The one who so desperately tried to hide his incredibly painful secret, in order to protect me. And what did I do to return the favor? I abandoned him. I regretted all of it. Every last thing I did to hurt him….I regretted. I regret ever leaving, I regret choosing Kaname-senpai over him, but most of all…..I regret the fact that I couldn't be there for him when he needed me the most.

I looked at the picture once more before setting it back on the table where I had found it. I smiled sadly at the memories I had of him. I didn't want to forget anything. Just as I was about to leave, I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Yuuki?" I looked up, only to see the silvery-grey locks of hair that I had been yearning for so much. My eyes widened and my heart race sped up.

"Z-zero?" I asked, shocked. I wanted to tell him that I was sorry. I _needed_ to. "I-I have to tell you that-" I opened my mouth to say something, but it was cut short by him.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with all of your silly little vampire friends?" He snapped as he shot me an icy glare.

It felt like someone had duct taped my mouth shut. No matter how much I wanted to talk to him, I just couldn't.

"Here to kill some humans, you filthy pureblood?" He hissed. I froze completely. There it was again, that stabbing pain in my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping all of this was just a nightmare. But to no avail, when I re-opened my eyes, I found that nothing had changed.

"I…no, I'm just here to…." I trailed off, the words not being able to come out of my mouth.

"Just here to what? To toy around with me again? Hah." He laughed, but there was no humor behind it, just cold, utter bitterness.

"….."

"Answer me! What are you here for?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, obviously furious.

Mustering up what little strength I had left in me, I began to speak. "I-I'm just here to get some of my old stuff." I lied. "Please don't bother me anymore. I was just about to leave anyways." I brushed past him, and for a split second, our eyes met. There was something…something in them. Something unexplainable. Was it…

..._regret_?

I walked out the door calmly, but as soon as he couldn't see me anymore, I began to sprint as fast as could. I found a spot under a tree, that was completely empty and out of sight. By now, tears were threatening to fall, and I could feel myself brimming with sadness. Unable to hold them back, they spilled over the sides of my eyes, making a small puddle near where I was sitting. _I'm sorry, Zero. _I thought sadly, while burying my face in my hands. Even though I wanted so much for him to come find me and hold me in his arms, for him to apologize and say that he loved me, I knew it wasn't going to happen. Because he was my past, not my future.

_I guess not all love stories have happy endings…_

* * *

SO! How'd you like it? I realize that this wasn't the greatest, but um, sorry. I did this a loooonnnngg time ago, and now my writing's changed a bit. If you are so kind to press the button right down there, I'D BE SO HAPPY! PLEASE REVIEW!

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
